Various types of seat belt and airbag systems have been used to protect passengers in automobiles, aircraft and other vehicles. In automobiles, for example, airbags typically deploy from the steering column, dashboard, side panel, and/or other fixed locations. During a rapid deceleration event (e.g., a collision), a sensor detects the event and transmits a corresponding signal to an initiation device (e.g., a pyrotechnic device) on an airbag inflator. This causes the inflator to release compressed gas into the airbag, thereby rapidly inflating the airbag.
Although airbags that deploy from stationary locations (e.g., a steering column) may be effective in automobiles, they may not be as effective in other types of vehicles having other seating arrangements. Seats in commercial passenger aircraft, for example, can be configured in a variety of layouts that provide different spacing between succeeding rows and adjacent seats. The aircraft seatbacks may also rotate forward and downward during a crash or similar event, and thus may be unsuitable for airbag storage. As a result, airbags have been developed that deploy from seat belts to accommodate occupants in aircraft and other vehicles.